Amy's Father
by Countrygirl09
Summary: Someone from Jen’s past reads about her death in the paper and goes to Capeside for her funeral, creating drama and turmoil for the friends.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Father

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on _Dawson's Creek_ or any of its characters.

Summary: Someone from Jen's past reads about her death in the paper and goes to Capeside for her funeral, creating drama and turmoil for the friends.

A/N: Some of the names used are ones I made up because they weren't used in the show.

Chapter 1

On the way to work Wednesday morning, he stopped at the gas station to fill his car and grab the newspaper. It was a regular habit – having the paper between appointments with a good cup of coffee made the time pass by all that much quicker.

  

"Hey Cindy," he greeted his secretary/receptionist, "When is my first appointment today?"

"In about ten minutes, Dr. Evans." She handed him the patient's file.

"Ah, Amber McKensie, one of my favorites. She always has something interesting to talk to me about," he declared looking at the name on the folder. "Let me know when she gets here," he told her, placing the file on top of his paper before walking into his office.

  

It was 11:30 before he got the chance to relax and open the newspaper. The morning had been hectic, but then again, when wasn't it when it was spent counseling so many troubled souls? He scanned the headlines, exasperated that there was no good news – as usual. He flipped to the _Life_ section and came across the obituaries. He laughed a little to himself, thinking how much of an oxymoron it was to put death notices in a section called "Life."

He skimmed through them, not expecting to see anyone he knew. That's why his breath caught in his throat when he came across a name so close to his past: Jennifer Lindley.

He ran his hand through his hair, not able to believe that Jen was… He couldn't even finish the thought. Slowly he willed himself to read the words beneath Jen's name.

_Jennifer "Jen" Lindley passed away peacefully Tuesday, May 21, 2003 at Capeside Memorial Hospital in Capeside, Massachusetts after a long illness at the age of 25._

_Jen was born on May 14, 1978 in the Upper West Side of New York City. She moved to Capeside at the age of 16 where she finished her last three years of high school. She attended Boston Bay College for two years before returning to her childhood home and attending New York University. She lived in New York until her death. _

_Jen left behind her parents Theodore Lindley and Helen Ryan, her grandmother Evelyn Ryan, her daughter Amy Lindley, her close friends Joey Potter, Dawson Leery, Jack and Andie McPhee and Pacey Witter as well as several aunts, uncles and cousins. She was predeceased by her grandfather Harold Ryan, and her grandparents Sarah and Michael Lindley. _

_Services will be held in Capeside, Massachusetts on Saturday, May 25, 2003 at 12pm at the Capeside Cemetery. _

_Flowers can be sent to the Potter Bed and Breakfast in Capeside in care of Evelyn Ryan. Contributions can be made in Jen's name to The American Heart Society._

As he finished reading, he wasn't any closer to believing the hard truth. After the initial shock wore off, he reread the article, noting that Grams was still alive, a Godsend, seeing as she had almost lost her battle with breast cancer four years ago. He continued reading over Jen's survivors until he came to the words "her daughter Amy." He froze. Jen had a baby? When? He tried to think about how long it had been since he last saw her. "It has to have been around two years," he thought to himself. Then he gasped. "She could be mine!" he exclaimed out loud, much louder than he had intended.

"Is everything okay Dr. Evans?" Cindy called into the room after hearing his outburst.

He looked down at the paper again. "Saturday, May 25," he read

"Yeah… hey Cindy, could you do me a favor and cancel all of my appointments for Friday? I have to go out of town this weekend."

"Sure."

It was settled. He would go to Capeside and attend Jen's funeral. He needed to know what happened to Jen. He wanted to pay his respects and see everyone again. But most of all, he not only wanted, but needed to know if he had a daughter.

TBC

A/N: Any guesses on who Dr. Evans is? It's probably really obvious… Leave me some feedback on my new story and I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on _Dawson's Creek_ or any of its characters.

A/N: This is going to be a transition chapter that will set up the action for the next one.. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

When Jack awoke with Doug beside him in their own bed in their own house, he smiled. He was so happy that their fight was behind them and they were together. Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived when he remembered what day it was.

He stretched and got up. "Jack, are you okay?" Doug asked when he felt his boyfriend get up.

"I'm going for a run. When I get back I'll take a shower. If Amy wakes up before then she'll need her bottle." Jack told him, evading the original question because he was anything but okay but he could never admit that. He pulled on his running shorts and a t-shirt and left.

The tears flowed freely down Jack's face as he ran along the beach not far from the house. He had no idea how he would get through the day. How was he supposed to say goodbye to his best friend, his soul mate?

A half-hour later he returned home and found Amy in her high chair banging on the tray with a spoon while watching Doug cook breakfast.

Doug heard the door close and knew it was Jack coming back in. Without turning away from the stove where he was making eggs and sausage, he said, "Did you have a good run?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. He wiped the last few remains of tears from his eyes. "I'm going to jump through the shower. I'll be back in ten minutes." He kissed Amy's forehead and left without waiting for a reply.

  

After breakfast, Jack and Doug got Amy ready and headed to the _B&B_. The plan was for everyone to meet there and go to the cemetery together. Since Jack and Doug were naturally the first ones there, they went with Grams into the living room to wait for everyone else.

The elderly woman immediately took control of Amy. She was so used to spending every waking moment with her great-granddaughter that the new arrangement was almost unbearable. However, she knew it was best for everyone if Amy didn't get used to being with Grams all the time. She knew her time on Earth was almost up and she would soon join Jen in the Lord's home. Meanwhile, she would spend as much time as she could with the youngest member of her family, storing away memories to share with Jen when they met again.

Joey, Jack and Doug watched Grams and Amy together in silence. They had no idea what to say to each other as they waited for the rest of the gang to show up. They all felt the pain and dread of the day that lie ahead but didn't know how to express it. They just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

Soon Dawson showed up, followed by Pacey and Andie. The somber group split into three cars and headed to the cemetery to pay their last respects to their dear friend.

  

At 11:30, the Capeside Cemetery was rapidly filling up with people coming to pay their respects to Jen and her family. The group of friends had already greeted numerous high school and college friends and classmates, including Kristy Livingstone, Henry Parker, Drue Valentine, Charlie Todd, Tobey Barret and David Martin, almost all of which had flown in from all over the country.

It seemed like there wouldn't be enough room for everyone to gather around the gravesite. The fifty chairs that had been provided by the funeral home for those who couldn't stand for a long time as well as the closest family members were full and people had begun to congregate around and behind them.

Finally, at noon the stream of cars had slowed to a trickle and after the last few stragglers had joined the group, the memorial began. Because of Grams' strong religious beliefs and Jen's strong _non_religious beliefs, a pastor would be present but he would not lead the entire service. It was a very informal gathering in which everyone who wanted to speak was permitted to.

Everyone spoke very highly of Jen, saying that even if their memories of her weren't always perfect, they at least learned from her in one way or another. After nearly two hours, everyone who wanted to had spoken. The crowd began to disperse and as the final farewells were said, they each left a single daisy, Jen's favorite flower, on the casket.

When only the five friends plus Grams and Doug were left, the funeral directors lowered Jen's body into the ground. Only Joey and Andie cried freely; everyone else kept a strong front while breaking down privately inside.

As the last shovelfuls of dirt were tossed on the grave, Grams walked away with Amy and Doug told everyone he would see to it that they got home safely. No one moved or uttered a word. They were oblivious to any sounds around them. They could only stare at the fresh dirt at their feet. Doug left them to their thoughts and turned to leave.

A few minutes after the friends could no longer hear Doug's car, they turned to leave. They finally felt strong enough to walk away but soon realized they were not alone. There was one car left besides theirs and a lone man got out at this point and headed toward them. At first they had no idea who he was but has he got closer, recognition flickered across their faces. As he came to stop in front of them, they all looked to Jack to see how he was handling the presence of this man. His face was hardened, his jaw set and there was fire in his eyes.

"Hey," the man greeted.

No one knew what to say, except for Jack. He greeted him with one word for all of them. "CJ."

TBC

A/N: Can't you just feel the tension building? What's going to happen between Jack and CJ? You'll find out in the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as I have some feedback so if you want to know what happens next, please leave me some comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dawson's Creek_ or any of its characters.

A/N: I'm jumping right into the action so be prepared for some drama! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

"I… uh… read about Jen in the paper and I had to come," CJ explained, taking a step forward.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have," Jack shot back menacingly, halting him in his tracks.

"Jack," Andie said, putting her hand on her brother's arm. She had never met CJ but she had heard stories about him and Jen. "Don't… not today."

Jack brushed her hand away. "Andie, you weren't there when he left Jen. You didn't hold her while she cried on your shoulder after she came home to an empty closet and a note that said he wasn't coming back. You don't know how hard it was to see her crying when she found out she was pregnant with _his_ baby two weeks after he left."

"You mean the baby's mi–" CJ was cut off my Jack not yet done with his rant.

"This scum of the earth doesn't deserve to be here. He shouldn't have the privilege to stand here in this cemetery while Jen is underground because of him!" he spat out. His stare was so intense that CJ was forced to look down and take a few steps back in retreat.

Everyone stood by helplessly watching, not sure whether to intervene or let the exchange continue. They were tense, ready to launch themselves at Jack if he started for CJ.

When CJ felt brazen enough to look back up and speak he asked, "What are you talking about? What do I have to do with Jen being gone?" He wasn't sure how Jack could blame him for that just because he left two years ago.

"Wouldn't you like to know you son of a bitch!" Jack took a few steps toward CJ but Pacey and Dawson stepped in his way. "Get out of my way guys."

"No Jack, Andie is right. Today isn't the day to deal with this. It's Jen's day." Pacey told him. It seemed to work and Jack backed down.

He pointed CJ. "You better hope I never see your face again or you'll wish I hadn't." He stormed off toward his car but stopped fast and wheeled around to face CJ again. "And another thing, Jen's not 'gone.' You were gone when you left her to raise a baby on her own. Gone means that there's a chance you might come back. Jen's not coming back. She's not gone, she's dead and don't you _ever _forget it!"

He started for his car once again and didn't turn back. Pacey and Andie looked at each other. "We're going with him," Pacey declared.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be driving when he's so upset," Andie added.

"See you guys later," Joey said, hugging both of them.

"Bye guys," Dawson called after them. He and Joey both watched them run to catch up with Jack before he left before turning to CJ.

CJ could see that they were hurting but he sensed that they weren't going to lash out at him like Jack had. "Joey, do you think I could have a room at your sister's _B&B_?"

Joey shrugged. "Probably; I'm sure there's room… but are you certain that's a good idea?"

"Joey, I just want to find out what happened. I want to meet my… my daughter."

Dawson broke in. "Seeing as Jack has custody of her, I don't think that's going to happen." He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy but at the same time he knew what he put Jen through and couldn't not be angry.

Joey sensed the hostility in Dawson's statement and broke in before anything else could be said. "You know what; I think we've had enough drama for one day." To CJ she said, "You can follow me to the _B&B_ if you want. I just have to drop off Dawson first." CJ nodded his thanks and they headed for their cars.

  

The ride to Jack's house was eerily quiet. While Pacey drove, Jack sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed and his eyes fixated on an invisible point on the windshield. Pacey and Andie shared concerned glances in the rearview mirror throughout the whole ride.

When they got home, Pacey barely had the car parked when Jack got out and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind them. Pacey and Andie just sat in the car, staring at the door Jack just went through, not sure what to do when the door cautiously opened and Doug stepped out. When he saw them in the car, he headed to the driveway where they met him halfway.

"What's going on?" Doug asked.

"Long story short, CJ showed up at the cemetery and Jack let him have it."

"CJ?" Doug frowned trying to remember who he was. "You mean CJ as in Amy's father CJ?" Pacey nodded and Doug winced, "Yikes."

What happened when he went inside?" Andie asked with the concern for her brother evident in her voice.

"He just came in, took Amy out of her playpen and went to her room and shut the door."

"He's hurting so bad right now, more than any of us but he won't admit it." Andie said out loud to no one in particular.

"Can you blame him? After all, he and Jen were so close… and now…" Pacey shook his head.

"Do you know how long CJ's going to be in town?" Doug asked.

"I don't know," Pacey said rubbing his chin.

"He's probably going to want to see Amy," Andie declared.

"Well we have to keep Jack away from CJ or we're going to have a huge problem on our hands. I don't know if anyone will be able to stop Jack if he sees CJ a second time," Doug declared.

Andie glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to get going."

"Yeah, me too." Pacey added.

"I should get back in there and check on him." Doug nodded toward the house.

"Will you give him a hug for me?" Andie asked.

"Sure."

"And tell him I'll get the car back later today or tomorrow morning at the latest." Pacey called back as they headed for Jack's red mustang – his pride and joy.

"Will do," Doug called. He watched until they drove out of sight before turning around to head back inside.

TBC

A/N: What do you think? I know it was very tense and dramatic. Since it never really said what happened to CJ, I figured this is what might have happened. I'll give CJ's side in the next chapter so you'll see then if he was a jerk or not when him and Jen ended. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dawson's Creek_ or any of its characters.

A/N: Sorry I've been slow updating. I've been really busy with school but now with spring break I should finish it pretty quickly. My goal is to finish it this week but I'm not sure if that will happen. Stay in contact and we'll see how far I can get.

Chapter 4

Joey put her car in park outside her sister's_ B&B_. She got out and waited for CJ to grab his bag before heading for the front door.

"Wait here," she instructed a few steps into the house, "I'll go find Bessie." CJ nodded and Joey walked away.

As soon as she disappeared from sight, CJ set his bag down and stretched. He was looking around the room when he heard someone walk in. Thinking it was Joey or Bessie, he spun around, "That was fas–" he stopped short in surprise when he saw who it really was. "Grams," he greeted," How are you doing?"

Grams didn't answer. She looked away and walked into the living room. CJ dashed after her. "Grams wait!" The elderly woman turned to face him with more speed than someone her age should have and CJ knew that if he wasn't careful he was going to have Round 2 of what happened at the cemetery except with Grams instead of Jack.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. I just want the chance to know what happened after I…"

"After you left?"

"Well, yeah, after I left. I know the baby –"

"Amy."

"Yeah, Amy is my daughter and I swear to you that I never would have left Jen if I had known she was pregnant."

"Why did you leave her in the first place?"

CJ ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. "I don't really know. The commitment was getting to be too much with me." He paused for a second but when he saw the glare on Grams' face, he hurried on. "I mean I was getting cold feet." The glare deepened. "I mean… uh… I…"

"You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole, young man."

"Sorry I took so long, I had an emergency in Room 4," Bessie said, walking into the room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Grams. "Am I interrupting something?"

CJ looked at Grams. "Can we finish this conversation later, please?"

Grams pursed her lips in thought before nodding. "Go get settled in and we'll talk later."

CJ smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks."

 

An hour later, CJ found Grams in the porch swing holding a picture of Jen, the tears fresh on her face. This astonished him because he'd always thought of Grams as too strong to cry. All through her chemotherapy, she never once let her guard down in front of anyone, least of all, him. She was always cheerful even when the pain was unbearable. Putting that part of the past out of his mind, CJ stepped out.

"You really miss her don't you?"

Grams look up, startled at first but relaxed when she saw it was only CJ. She looked back at the picture, one of Jen during her senior year of high school and nodded.

He came and sat beside her. He smiled when he saw the beautiful blonde he missed so much. "She looked so happy then."

Grams glanced at him. "You know, she was just as happy when she had you." When he didn't respond, she gently prodded, "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love her. I guess I just thought I needed to make something of my life, something for myself that had nothing to do with her. Maybe I thought I needed more. Now I know that I was so stupid back then. Leaving like I did was stupid; leaving when I did was stupid. Hell, leaving in general was stupid," CJ finished with his head hung in shame. Grams patted his shoulder reassuringly. He raised his head. "Jack said that I caused her death. How is that possible? What could I have done to hurt her that bad?"

Grams sighed. "It's a long story."

"We've got all night."

"Okay." With that, Grams was off telling CJ everything that had happened in the last three years. She told him about how Jack had been there to support them the whole time, all through the pregnancy and for the rest of the chemo; how he had taken a week off from work when Amy was born to help with the transition and that was why he had been named godfather. She explained Jen's heart condition and how it was there her whole life and only appeared during the pregnancy. Grams told him how long they spent with specialists, trying to find a solution and that through all of it, Jen refused to worry anyone, even her friends, with her problems. "Jack only found out about her condition last week and he had to come to terms with it and say goodbye in a few days whereas Jennifer had almost two years to do the very same thing. She was ready to go but Jack still isn't ready to let her go." Grams smiled. "You really can't blame him for being angry with you. He has gone through a lot this past week and it's going to take him a very long time to adjust to life without her."

CJ was quiet for a few minutes. He had a lot to think about before he spoke. That's why when he finally did, his words were slow and thoughtful. "I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt Jen. I thought she would have been fine without me, better off even. If I had known what she was going through, I would have given her my own heart. She doesn't deserve to be dead._ I_ do after all I did to her."

Grams could see that he was close to tears. "Come here, Child." She put her arms around him and squeezed. Grateful, he returned the hug. Grams pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. She peered into his face. "Now listen. What happened to Jennifer was very unfortunate but I will not have you blaming yourself for her death for the rest of your life. She would want you to move on and not dwell on this."

CJ took a deep breath. "You're right Grams. I just have one more thing to ask – can I meet Amy? Can I meet my daughter?"

Grams thought a minute. "Maybe. Let me spend some time with Jack and see if I can change his mind about you. What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"8pm."

"Hey everyone! Dinner's ready!" Bessie called from inside the house.

Grams perked up. "Come on, Dear. You haven't lived until you've tasted one of these meals. It's the best cooking I have _ever_ had."

"Great! I'm starved. Shall we?" He helped Grams up and together they went inside.

A/N: What do you think? Were CJ's reasons for leaving good ones? Do you think Jack will let CJ meet Amy? You will find the answer to that question in the next chapter. Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dawson's Creek_ or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Grams called to ask Jack to pick her up and take her to _The Icehouse_ for breakfast. She told him she wanted to talk to him in private without Amy or Doug. Even though he suspected what she was planning, Jack agreed to pick her up at around nine or ten.

At 9:30, Jack arrived at _B&B_ and helped Grams into his car before proceeding to the restaurant. The car ride was silent, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Grams was thinking about what she was going to say to Jack and Jack was thinking about how much he didn't want to hear what Grams was going to tell him.

The arrived at Pacey's restaurant five minutes later and chose a table outside so they could enjoy the beautiful May sunshine. Both studied the menus with exaggerated fervor before ordering their usual dishes.

They sat in awkward silence after the waiter walked away for a few minutes before Grams tried to break the unease. "So how is Amy this morning?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Grams, with all due respect, I know you asked me here to talk about CJ and even though you're not going to change my mind, I'd really like to get this over with so I can go and spend some time with _my_ daughter," he told her, purposely stressing the fact that Amy was his, not CJ's.

"Well at least you're talking now," Grams declared before launching into the conversation she called them there for. "I know you are angry at CJ for what he did to Jennifer–"

"That's an understatement," Jack muttered.

Grams ignored the comment and continued. "– but he really is sorry for everything."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's what he wants you to believe. He wants everyone to feel so sorry for him and sympathize with him and forget everything he did. Then when he's got you fooled, he'll take Amy and you'll never see her again. You go ahead and believe his lies but as for me, he can go to H–" He stopped abruptly as the waiter returned with the order. After he left, Jack continued at a much lower tone. "He can go to Hell for all I care."

Grams' mouth hung over in shock. After a minute she recovered and replied to the outburst. "After all you went through in high school, you are the last person I would have expected to judge anyone and not accept them as they are. CJ has gone through just as much as any of us in less time than we had. If he deserves any punishment for what he has done, the last few days have been more than enough. The only thing you owe him is an apology or at least a visit with his daughter."

"Grams, I –"

Grams pressed forward, not allowing him to speak. "That's what it comes down to you know: Amy. She deserves to have him in her life. She needs as many people as possible in her life to care about and love her. For Heaven's sake, she lost her mother already; does she really deserve to have this fight in her life?"

Jack was speechless. He just sat there with his mouth clamped shut. After a minute, he got up. "I have to use the bathroom," was all he said before walking away.

Grams watched him disappear into the restaurant and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she has been really hard on him but with someone as stubborn as him, she knew she needed to be. Grams tried to focus on the meal in front of her while she waited for Jack to return.

  

Ten minutes later, Jack returned, surprisingly dry-eyed and sat down. "When we finish eating and I take you back to the _B&B_, tell CJ I'll bring Amy by as soon as I can. Grams nodded. "I have one condition – I will be in the room while he visits with her."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't want to be."

Jack looked down at his plate of food that was getting cold. Grams reached across the table and took his hand, making him look up again.

"I know how much it took for you to agree to that. I am very proud of you and you know what?"

Jack sniffed. "What?"

"I bet Jennifer would be too." She smiled and Jack returned the expression. Grams patted his hand. "Let's finish up here before our food gets any colder."

"Hey Grams?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Thanks."

Confused, she frowned. "For what?"

"For knocking some sense into me when I really needed it."

She smiled. "For you, I'm glad to do it any time."

A/N: I think there are only going to be a few more chapters. So as soon as I get some reviews I'll get them posted. You know the drill. Leave the feedback and you get another chapter. A thanks goes to all of you who have already done that. Your opinions are very important to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of our entertainment.

A/N: Okay this is my repost, please let me know via personal message or review if the whole chapter shows up. I'm hoping that the new document helps fix what ever problem there was before. Thanks for the reviews so far!

Chapter 6

As soon as Grams got back home, she looked for CJ. She found him out back on the dock. He was sitting on the end with his feet hanging off just breathing in the fresh, peaceful atmosphere, something that was nowhere to be found in New York. He looked up and saw her coming toward him but looked back across the creek, waiting for her to approach. When she stopped beside him, he asked, "How could you possibly give up living in this beautiful, peaceful place to go live somewhere as loud and dirty as New York City?"

"It's simple really," Grams told him, looking away in the same general direction as CJ, "Jennifer was in New York and she was my family."

CJ acknowledged and pondered her answer. He slowly rose to his feet. The look on his face said he was dying to know what happened with Jack. Grams smiled, "I'd say she will be here within the hour."

CJ's face lit up. "Really? He agreed? Wow!" Then the realization of the statement hit and he ran his hand through his hair, walking along the dock. He sank into the closest lawn chair. "Oh boy. I'm meeting my eighteen-month-old daughter for the first time and I have no idea how to act, what to say or what to do."

Grams sat down beside him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. She smiled, "Just act normal. Don't be nervous – I'm sure she will love you."

CJ returned the smile nervously. "I hope you're right."

  

CJ was too antsy to wait inside so twenty minutes later when Jack pulled up he was still out in the backyard. He wasn't expecting them so soon so he wasn't even paying attention. He was surprised when he heard his called being called from the porch. It was Bessie and he responded with a nod and a wave. "I'll be right there," CJ took a deep breath and headed for the living room.

When he reached the doorway, he saw Grams and Jack on the couch. Grams was trying her best to have a normal conversation with Jack but he wasn't responding. He was clutching Amy so tightly that it seemed as if he thought letting go would make her disappear. His face held a look of pure fear and apprehension.

CJ cleared his throat, "Hey," he said softly. Jack looked at him and stood up. He settled Amy on the hip furthest from CJ as if shielding her from him.

"I-I'm not leaving the room," he declared.

"That's fine… Can I hold her?" he asked looking at the little girl.

Jack didn't respond but he slowly walked toward him. CJ met him halfway. "Um, she's not really good with strangers," he stated.

CJ nodded and they both watched Amy. She was turned away, looking out the window at something that had caught her attention. "Amy," CJ called softly. The girl turned in Jack's arms and, as if she knew CJ was her father, Amy reached out her arms. She wanted him to hold her.

CJ lifted her from Jack's arms and as they dropped to his sides, Jack formed fists. Grams saw this and came to stand beside him, reassuring him that everything was okay. Jack relaxed slightly and they returned to the couch to watch the father and daughter together for the first time.

  

As CJ took Amy into his arms, the little girl stared into his face, almost as if she recognized him but also was trying to figure out who exactly he was.

CJ backed to a chair and sat down, sitting Amy on his lap facing him. "Hi there Amy. I'm your dad."

When she heard "dad," Amy turned toward the only father she knew, Jack. "Maybe it would be less confusing if you referred to yourself as CJ for now. As far as she knows, Jack is her father." Grams told him.

CJ didn't respond. He was too busy staring into the little angel's face. "You look so much like your mommy," he cooed.

"She may look like Jen but she's got your attitude and personality," Jack told him civilly with some effort.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's almost always cheerful but she's not afraid to scream when she wants something bad enough."

"Nah, that's definitely Jen."

"You're both wrong. Amy is like both of her parents," Grams broke in, "She has Jennifer's blonde hair and blue eyes and CJ's bright smile. She is a fighter like her mom but she has times when she's as sweet as her daddy."

As if on cue, Amy started crying an ear-piercing, head-splitting wail. "I guess this is her acting like Jen," CJ observed.

Jack nodded slightly and stood up. "She's getting hungry. I'll go warm up her bottle." He left the room with the diaper bag and returned few minutes later with the bottle. CJ had gotten Amy to stop crying, not an easy task, so Jack was silently impressed.

When Amy saw her bottle, she stretched her hands out. "Ba!" she cried eagerly. Jack handed it to her.

"She can hold it herself; you just have to keep her on your lap while she drinks it."

"Okay." They sat in silence while Amy drank, not sure what to talk about. Jen was too sensitive of a subject and Jack was nowhere ready to forgive CJ, no matter what he said or how good he was with Amy. He wasn't just going to start being his pal.

CJ must have sensed his hostile thoughts and carefully began to speak, "Jack, I want you to know that I have no intention of taking Amy away from her home or her family. I know I've made some stupid decisions as far as Jen is concerned but I just want the chance to make some good ones for Amy. I want to be in her life."

Jack was silent for what seemed like an eternity and as seconds passed, CJ could feel his opportunity for a second chance moving further and further from his reach. Finally Jack spoke. "I want _you_ to know that I have no intention of keeping Amy from you. You can come see her any time you want as long as I know ahead of time."

CJ smiled, "Thanks–"

"I'm not done yet. I don't know if I will ever forgive you for the Hell you put Jen through, I don't even know if I want to but I will put in an effort to tolerate you for Amy's sake. I want you to be in her life. I think that it would be unfair to keep her real father from her when she already lost her mother."

CJ was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Jack would actually let him be part of Amy's life. He hadn't even expected him to go from seconds from punching him to having a civil conversation. He didn't have a chance to respond. Amy finished her bottle and drifted off to sleep. It was normal for her to do that but it startled CJ when she dropped the empty bottle onto the floor.

He looked down in amazement at the sleeping child in his arms. She looked so happy and peaceful and innocent. CJ knew right then that he had to be part of her life. He needed to be around a child who held such a huge part of Jen. He knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

Jack brought him out of his thoughts. "I uh I better get her home."

CJ looked up with disappointment in his eyes. He didn't want to let her go now that he met her but he knew he had to. Wordlessly, he rose and Jack followed in suit, swinging the diaper bag to his shoulder. CJ kissed Amy's head, "Bye Baby," he murmured before carefully passing her to Jack, hoping that the movement wouldn't wake her.

Amy's eyes opened briefly as she settled into the crook of Jack's neck. "Da," she sighed contently before drifting off again.

"It's okay Sweetie," he told her quietly, rubbing her back, "We're going home."

"I'll walk you out," Grams said. Jack nodded silently and then walked out.

CJ waved and as they almost disappeared, he called out, "Jack thanks."

Without turning around, Jack stopped and gave his reply. "I'll talk to you soon CJ. Have a good flight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dawson's Creek_ or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

One Month Later

Jack pulled into the driveway and put his car into park. He didn't want to get out because it would make everything seem real all over again but he knew he had to. He drove all the way here, the least he could do was say hi. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the warm sunshine.

Jack walked up three rows and four spaces in before coming to a stop in front of a copper colored stone. He stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down, shuffling his feet. "Hey, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come. I've been busy." Jack grinned, "I know I know that's what they always say but hey, your daughter is _not_ easy to take care of especially when she acts as stubborn as you half the time." Jack looked up. "I really miss you Jen. I miss having you there to talk you about the latest part of my relationship with Doug – which you will be happy to know that we've made up from our fight and taken our relationship public. But then again, you probably already knew that." Jack stopped for a minute to sit down. He traced Jen's name across the stone with his fingers before speaking again.

"CJ came for your funeral and I'm really making an effort to be nice to him. I'm trying to keep my promise to you and do what's best for Amy. I think having her real dad in her life is best so I'm sorry if that's something you wouldn't have done." Jack smiled, "The good news is Amy's taking a real liking to him. He's come down a few different times and each time Amy's face just lit up when she saw him – just like it used to when she saw you."

Jack looked around him, hesitating, biding his time before continuing. "I guess you're wondering the real reason I came today. I just wanted to talk to you – I wish you could answer back." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I wish you could just give me a sign so I know you're listening," he stated, his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes slowly and nothing happened. It wasn't like it was in the movies: there was no light breeze or rumble of thunder. Jack sighed, maybe she really wasn't listening or maybe she couldn't even hear him. Someone cleared her throat behind him.

Jack turned, surprised that someone had snuck up on him. He was stunned when he saw a blonde-haired woman standing there. After a few seconds, he leapt up with a wide grin on his face and embraced her. "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!"

She laughed her cheerful, familiar laugh. It was comforting. Then she said, "Well, you know I'm not really here. We both know that I can't be here."

"I know Jen but can't we just pretend for a little bit?"

Jen looked at her wrist as if checking the time. "Yeah but we have to make it quick; I've got a meeting with the big man upstairs in a half hour." She laughed again. "Can you imagine? Me, the girl who tried to disprove His existence, is having a heart to heart with God?"

"Talk about irony," Jack responded, the smile wide on his face.

Getting serious, Jen sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, pulling Jack down beside her.

He looked down. "Grams."

"She's not doing well is she?"

"No. She's been in and out of the hospital so much in the last week and the doctors are saying that there's nothing they can do. She's just getting weaker and weaker."

"Well, Grams isn't young anymore and with the cancer… you had to know it was coming."

"Yeah but I can't lose her, not this soon after losing you."

"But haven't lost me, Jack." Jen told him. She put her hand on his chest. "I'm still right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Jack covered her hand with his own. "It's not the same."

"No, it's not but nothing stays the same, not ever. Change is the only thing that is really permanent, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess, but how am I supposed to say good bye to Grams? How can I just let her go? How can I let you go?"

"No one said you have to let us go. In fact, I was hoping you wouldn't. We'll always be there in your heart, guiding you and helping you through the rest of your life."

"How did you get to be so damn spiritual?"

Jen laughed. "Spend some time up there and it's hard not to." She looked up to the sky, squinting through the brightness and then rose to her feet. "It's time for me to go."

Jack grabbed her hand. "No, you can't. I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are. You have been for a while now."

"No, no I haven't. I can't do it. I can't say goodbye."

Jen crouched in front of her best friend, taking his face into her hands. "Yes, you are Jack. You're strong and when you don't feel it, you have Joey and Pacey, Dawson and Andie, CJ and especially, Doug and Amy. They'll help you – all you have to do is ask."

Jack took Jen's hands in his own and drew a deep breath as a lone tear made its way down his face, dripping off onto his shirt. "I love you so much Jen."

"I love you too." They hugged and as they pulled away, Jen kissed his cheek. "Give Amy a kiss for me and tell her I love her," she whispered in his ear.

Jack nodded and slowly let go. "Goodbye Jen," he said, focusing his gaze on the ground.

"Goodbye Jack," he heard her say. When he looked up, he was alone and Jen was gone, for good.

A/N: I was originally going to end the story here but I decided to add one more chapter. Also sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I got slammed with a research paper on top of all my other school work. Hopefully I'll have the last chapter up by the end of this week or the beginning of the next but don't hold me to that. Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on _Dawson's Creek_ or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this last chapter. The last two weeks have been so hectic that I haven't had the chance to do it. I hope you like this last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! As usual, it means a lot that you are reading my stories and taking the time to give some feedback. I'm in the middle of writing my next story but I won't be able post it until after school ends in June. Look for it then. In the meantime, read the last chapter and leave me some reviews please!

Chapter 8

Jack was driving out of the cemetery when his cell phone rang. He sighed and pulled over. "Hello?"

It was Joey. "Hey Jack, um they just took Grams to the hospital."

"Again?" Jack squeezed his eyes shut. Without giving Joey a chance to answer his rhetorical question, he continued. "I'll be right there." He hung up before another word could be spoken and drive straight to the hospital.

Doug, Joey and Pacey met him at the door. On the way up to where Grams was, he asked how she was doing.

"Not good," Joey reported, "she was sitting in the swing on the front porch with the newspaper when she just slumped over. She was unconscious when the paramedics got there." She turned to Pacey, clearly shaken by the situation. Pacey held her tightly, smoothing her hair with his hand.

They arrived at Grams' room and everyone dropped back, allowing Jack to go in alone. He didn't hesitate; he walked right up to her bed and took her hand.

Grams was connected to several machines to monitor her body and there was the ever-present oxygen line too. It all reminded Jack of Jen's time in the same hospital but amazingly, he was not bothered by any of it. He knew that, like Jen, Grams' time had come.

"I went to Jen's grave today," he told her, "and you might not believe it but I saw her and we had a long talk. I think I'm finally okay. Jen is a peace and it's time I found my own peace in that, for everyone's sake. Grams, I know you're holding on for me and I want you to know that you don't have to anymore. I think I'm strong enough to carry on now. If you want to, it's okay to let go. You can go be with Jen."

Jack leaned down and kissed the old woman on the forehead. "Goodbye Grams. I love you." With that, he let her go, physically and metaphorically and left the room with a heavy heart because he knew that it was the last time he would ever see the sweet old woman.

  

A few days later, Jack found himself surrounded by family and friends in the cemetery once again but this time it was for Grams. She had passed away a few hours after Jack left the room in the hospital that day.

The whole feeling of the service was that of relief rather than shock as it was for Jen. Everyone knew Grams was old and weak after her long battle with cancer. They had all prayed for an end to her suffering and the occasion proved that their prayers had come true.

The ceremony was kept small and intimate like Grams had wanted. To mask the mourning, everyone reminded each other that Grams and Jen were together with God, now and forever.

  

Later that night, Jack awoke to the sounds of Amy's cries over the baby monitor along with thunder. He rolled over quietly to not disturb Doug and crept to the nursery.

Amy was standing in her crib, with a red face, the tears rolling down and landing on her little pink footy pajamas. Every time the thunder rolled, she would shriek and cry harder. Jack immediately lifted her into his arms and moved to the rocking chair. The little girl buried her face into Jack's chest and cried harder, holding on for dear life.

Jack soothed her by rubbing her back. "Shh, Amy; it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Your mommy and great-grandma are just having a little – well actually a pretty big argument in Heaven. There's nothing scary about that. I bet your mommy stayed out too long at a party and Grams got mad at her. It will be over soon." He smiled at the thought.

Amy's tears subsided and she looked up at Jack with those big blue eyes. "Mama?" she asked.

"Yep, your 'mama.' You know, I saw her a few days ago and you know what she did? She asked me about you. She was so worried about how you were doing because she loves you so much. Now Grams is up there with her and they're both looking down on us."

The thunder was subsiding as the storm moved away. "See, I told you they'd be done fighting soon." Jack carried Amy to the window and they looked out together. "Do you see the stars Amy? I bet right now Mommy and Grams are looking down at us through one. They will always love us, even if they aren't here anymore and we will always love them too."

Jack looked down to see Amy asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head. "Never forget, I love you too, Sweetheart."

He carefully laid her in the crib and slipped off back to bed with Doug.

THE END

A/N: There you have it. How was it? Is this one as good as some of my other ones? I hope so. Like I said, I have already started a few more stories and as soon as I get the time, I'll start posting them. In the meantime, please leave me some final feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
